POLITICOPHOBIA!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Ini kisah politik mengenai PAS dan DAP yang bergaduh kerana perangai Garfield yang tidak dapat dikawal itu dan UMNO yang mengebom bangunan Yayasan Sabah itu sebelum ditembak jatuh oleh Jon... Dan cerita ini rating 'M' disebabkan oleh isi cerita mengenai politik yang sangat sensitif itu!


Farhan Malek mempersembahkan...

"POLITICOPHOBIA!"

(1. PAS-Parti Islam Se-Malaysia atau Pan-Malaysian Islamic Party.

2\. DAP-Democratic Action Party atau Parti Aksi Demokratik.

3\. UMNO-United Malays National Organization atau Pertubuhan Nasional Melayu Bersatu).

(8:00 PAGI. SABTU, 22 OGOS 2015 di Kawasan Menara Tun Mustapha, Kota Kinabalu, Sabah Malaysia):

Pada pagi itu, saya (ahli muda PAS), Garfield dengan tuannya, Jon Arbuckle dan isterinya, Dr. Liz telah tiba di kawasan itu kerana saya ada perjumpaan peribadi dengan DAP. Kemudian, setelah berjumpa dengan seorang ahli DAP, saya bertanya, "Eh, DAP? Panjang umur nampak... Apa khabar? Sihat ke?". Ahli DAP itu pun membalas, "Khabar baik... Apa cerita baru, PAS?". Lalu, saya menjawab, "Adalah... Baru-baru ni PAS mahu tabalkan akta Hudud... Setuju ke?". DAP pun berkata, "Ish... Kan kita ini kawan baik... Dah tentulah setuju! Apa taknya... Ya kan?". Saya pun menjawab, "Betul! Betul!". Tak lama kemudian, Garfield pun merayau kawasan sekitar itu... Lalu, dia ternampak sebuah roket pada bendera DAP yang berwarna putih itu. Lalu, dia pun menaikinya dan roket itu berfungsi. Kemudian, roket itu meluncur laju sehingga ia menuju ke bendera PAS (Warna hijau dengan bola putih di tengahnya, seolah-olah bendera itu dicipta hasil hubungan perkahwinan bendera Jepun dan bendera Bangladesh yang sah). Kemudian, "BOOM!". Roket itu meletup lalu bendera PAS itu pun hancur... Apa lagi, Garfield pun bingkas bangun dalam keadaan pening serta badannya berwarna hitam, lalu membawa bendera DAP (kini hanya berwarna putih) sambil berjalan-jalan ke arah saya dan ahli DAP itu... Kemudian, saya terkejut dan bertanya, "GARFIELD! Apa kamu telah buat ni?". Apa lagi, DAP pun kelihatan kecewa apabila mendapati bendera putih itu benderanya yang telah habis dikerjakan oleh Garfield. Dan saya melihat sisa-sisa bendera PAS yang telah hancur akibat diletupkan oleh roket dari bendera DAP. Lalu, DAP pun marah dan menjerit, "KUCING KAU DAH ROSAKKAN BENDERA AKU!". Dan saya yang mula marah pun menjerit, "DAN ROKET KAU DAH LETUPKAN BENDERA AKU!". Apa lagi, kami bertambah marah dan DAP menjerit lagi, "KAU ADA TABALKAN AKTA HUDUD KAN? KALI INI AKU TAK SETUJU!". Dan saya menjerit lagi, "DAN MEMANG AKU NAK KAU KELUAR DARI PKR (PARTI KERAJAAN DAN RAKYAT) PUN SEBENARNYA!". Apa lagi... Setelah kemarahan kami tidak lagi mampu dibendung... Kami pun menjerit, "MULAI HARI INI... KITA PUTUS KAWAN! TITIK!".

(Tak lama kemudian):

Apa lagi... Saya dan PAS pun mula berperang... Lalu, Jon dan Liz pun ketakutan. Dan askar-askar PAS yang membawa pedang pun datang. Sementara askar-askar DAP yang berbadan kuat pun sudah tiba! Apa lagi, mereka pun berperang bermati-matian. Dan Jon pun memanggil saya agar meninggalkan kawasan itu kerana sudah tidak selamat... Saya terpaksa menyahut panggilan Jon untuk mengelak diri daripada dibunuh oleh askar-askar DAP... Dan saya memasuki kereta Proton Saga Merah itu lalu meninggalkan kawasan menara yang tiba-tiba bertukar menjadi zon perang itu...

(Dalam kereta):

Jon nampak begitu marah... Ya, marah selepas mengetahui bahawa perang itu disebabkan oleh perangai Garfield itu sendiri. Lalu dia menjerit, "Ini semua salah kamu, Garfield! Kamu telah menyebabkan parti Farhan (PAS) dan parti Cina (DAP) itu bergaduh... Tengok! Farhan sudah berasa sedih dengan perangai kamu tadi, TAHU TAK?!". Apa lagi, saya yang sedih pun menjawab, "Sudahlah tu, Jon... Dia memang macam tu sebab dia tu kan kucing... Biarkanlah, sebab dah memang takdir kami bergaduh kerana mereka dah tak setuju untuk berkawan dengan saya lagi... Biarlah saya menjalankan kehidupan dengan haluan sendiri tanpa mereka... Itu yang lebih baik bagi kami!". Apa lagi, Liz pun berkata, "Betul kata Farhan tu, Jon! Lagipun kan kita dah jadi suami isteri... Tambah pula hari ini hari Sabtu! Dan malam ini akan menjadi yang paling istimewa buat kita... Jadi, tak mahulah bergaduh hari ini, kan?". Lalu, Jon pun mula berlembut hati dan berkata, "Baiklah... Kamu berdua memang betul! Dan maafkan saya kerana marahkan kamu tadi, Garfield!". Kemudian, saya dan Liz mula berasa lega dan Garfield pun berkata, "Tak apa... Saya dah maafkan kamu!". Tak lama kemudian, saya pun menerima sebuah panggilan kecemasan. Saya pun menjawab panggilan itu dan ia berkata, "Tolong! Kapal terbang tentera UMNO sudah datang! Dan dia akan letupkan bangunan Yayasan Sabah tu dalam masa terdekat... Jadi, sila cari tempat untuk tembak kapal terbang tu sekarang!". Lalu, saya menjadi takut dan memaklumkan berita itu kepada Jon. Kemudian, kami pun masuk ke kawasan Masjid Bandarraya Kota Kinabalu dan lalu meletakkan kereta berhadapan laut. Setelah itu, Jon pun menyediakan senapang sniper berhadapan laut untuk menembak kapal terbang UMNO selepas ia mengebom bangunan Yayasan Sabah itu.

(Tak lama kemudian, sekembalinya di kawasan Bangunan Tun Mustapha itu):

Askar-askar PAS dan askar-askar DAP masih lagi berperang... Walaupun sudah berasa penat tetapi mereka masih lagi berusaha untuk bertahan. Tak lama kemudian, kapal terbang tentera UMNO itu datang. Kemudian, ia jatuhkan bom Hiroshima itu tepat ke arah askar-askar itu. Dan... "KABOOM!". Bom itu meletup selepas menyentuh tanah... Semua askar mati dan bangunan Yayasan Sabah itu pun turut musnah... Namun ia turut mengenai bangunan pejabat berhampiran yang sedang dibina itu dan juga bangunan pejabat berhampiran stesen minyak Shell itu... Dan stesen minyak itu turut meletup! Menyebabkan kawasan itu habis musnah dalam sekelip mata... Tak lama kemudian, keadaan menjadi hiruk-pikuk lalu orang ramai pun memanggil nombor kecemasan 999 untuk memadam semua kebakaran... Serta untuk menyelamatkan kesemua mangsa...

(Sekembalinya di Kawasan Masjid Terapung Bandarraya Kota Kinabalu):

Saya menjadi marah apabila melihat bangunan Yayasan Sabah dan bangunan-bangunan berhampiran musnah! Lalu saya menyuruh Jon menembak kapal terbang tentera UMNO itu kerana ia telah hampir ke kawasan masjid terapung. Dan Jon pun menembaknya dan ia tepat mengenai enjin! Apa lagi, kapal terbang itu pun jatuh dan meletup setelah mengenai laut. Menjadikan sebuah ombak lalu ia mengenai saya, Jon, Liz dan Garfield dengan kuat lalu kami pun berasa amat segar dan lega kerana telah berjaya menembak jatuh kapal terbang tentera UMNO yang telah mengebom bangunan Yayasan Sabah itu... Tak lama kemudian, berduyun-duyun kereta polis, ambulans dan lori bomba ke tempat kejadian disebabkan kesan letupan telah menyebabkan kerosakan yang sangat besar! Dan saya sempat berasa lega kerana orang awam berjaya membuat tindakan dengan secepatnya (waktu ketika itu ialah jam 10:00 PAGI)!

(PUKUL 9:00 MALAM. Di Restoran Kak Nong, Sembulan):

Saya, Jon dan Liz berada di situ untuk makan malam yang romantik. Kemudian, Jon dan Liz sempat meminta maaf kerana mengikutnya ke acara perjumpaan peribadi dengan DAP tadi... Saya maafkan dan mereka pun berasa lega. Tak lama kemudian, datang lauk-pauk untuk kami semua dan yang paling banyak untuk Garfield. Kemudian, setelah habis makan... Jon dan Liz berasa sangat lega kerana telah meraikan malam Sabtu mereka yang sangat romantik itu. Lalu, mereka berpelukan dan mereka pun bercium... Dan saya pun membayar keseluruhan bil makanan. Lalu saya berkata, "Takpelah... Malam ini malam korang... Tak pasal-pasal poket aku kosong balik... Ini semua politik dan GST punya pasal... Dah kopak dah duit aku... Kopak! Kopak! Huuu... T_T!".

-TAMAT!- (Matilah aku kena tangkap polis lepas ni... Matilah aku! Aaa... Aaa! XO).


End file.
